Unmarked
by Insertcoolpunhere22
Summary: After the death of Elsa's parents, Elsa realizes just how much she's dreading to be queen. A rash midnight decision has a nineteen year old Elsa running away to experience things she's never experienced before. After sneaking onto a ship leading to the Southern Isles, then a strange metal ship to an empire she's never heard of, Elsa is challenged with more than just magic.
1. A Runaway and a Stowaway

**Description: Elsa has been locked in her room for eleven years. She had managed to keep calm through the endless torture of shutting out the only person she ever loved and practicing all the boring skills she apparently needed as future queen of Arendelle. Now, with her parents being officially deceased for a year, the truth she had been trying to deny all those years shows itself: she can't rule an entire kingdom. In the middle of the night Elsa finally runs away. Sneaking aboard a ship then onto a few more ships she manages to make her way to a place she had never experienced. I think Elsa/Corvo, I'm not too sure yet though. **

**Author's Note: Soooooooooo…...I'm new to fanfiction. This idea has been stewing in my head for a couple months now and last night I finally wrote it down…at 2:00 AM (my neighbors wouldn't shut up) and sloppily edited it in the morning so sorry for any mistakes . : P Any mistake you find though, make sure to comment about it so I can fix it in any future (maybe possible) chapters to come or not just write at 2:00 AM. Also, ever since I watched Frozen (of course my favourite movie of all time) I have always thought of Elsa's parents hating her and favouring Anna. I don't know why, but I sort of made it way more serious than it was in my brain later on in this chapter and now it's just a bit meh to me. : / Thank you for reading, all reviews are appreciated! : ) : )**

A long sigh escaped the soon-to-be queen of Arendelle lips as she placed the scepter and the orb back on the silk pillow; another day of practice. As she was to be crowned queen in two years, her wonderful ever-so caring governess decided now was a good time to begin practice, even though she was to do nothing but hold two symbols of royalty while a priest spoke behind her and crowned her queen.

She turned around and began to hastily walk towards the exit until her governess's voice stopped her,

"Elsa, the maids will be to your room to prepare your bed and remember tomorrow we are to practice _without_ the gloves."

She couldn't see her face, but Elsa knew that her governess had one of the rare looks of concern in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Right, no gloves. Well this was bound to be fun. The frost would quickly claim and cover the regalia and her governess would give her a stern yet caring look. When her parents had reduced the staff most of the remaining servants knew of her powers-her governess being one of them-, save for the lower servants.

Sighing for what seemed the millionth time that day Elsa began to make her way to her room. She was to be _queen_. Of an _entire_ _kingdom_. The fact that that was to be in two years did nothing to comfort her. Even though days did tend to pass slowly in her contained life, it wasn't that long compared to eleven years of being locked away.

_How will I do this?_ the usual worries began to worm their way into her brain, _How do they expect me to do this? I can't even control my powers, let alone a whole kingdom. I-_ her thoughts were cut off be a body crashing into her. Next thing she knew she was on her behind and then her head was knocking against the ground.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her head and sitting up.

"Oh! Elsa..uh hi! Sorry, I-uh didn't mean to bump into you! S-sorry!" the usual rambling stutters of her sister around her made Elsa look up.

"Oh….Anna...hi…"

"Yeah...uh I was...uh just coming back from dessert, you know, chocolate fondue…" her sister feigned calmness and nonchalantly groped the wall behind her, her hand first grabbing onto an armour display. Pulling up Anna only fell down again as the armour fell apart and right on top of her, sending echoing clatters throughout the empty halls and the helmet landing comically on her head.

Elsa couldn't help but begin to laugh at her younger sister's clumsiness, even the gloved hand she was holding over her mouth didn't silence her laughs. Anna lifted the helmet up a bit so it wasn't covering her eyes and looked in surprised hope at her older sister who seemed to be in fits.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up to her sister who was smiling broadly at her. No, she couldn't do this. Placing the stern look on her face she always wore around Anna she stood up and began to reach a hand out to Anna to help her up, but then recoiled it, turned her back, and walked away.

"Goodnight, Anna." her hands folded delicately in front of her, she tried to sound as stern as possible. There was a long pause then,

"Night, Elsa." The armour behind her sent its loud sounds throughout the halls once more as her sister got up. _I love you, Anna._

The North Mountain. _I am like the North Mountain_, the large mountain outside towered above the kingdom and summer forests surrounding it and Elsa watched it in the bed her maids had just prepared for her, _Yes, I am like the North Mountain. Above all other people, and different: a mountain in a sea of trees. The trees may have their slight differences to each other, but I am the __real_ _difference. I am the famous outcast. They may act like they like and respect me, but they all know I am the princess who stays hidden in her room. _

_I stand above all others and am always there, just never noticed. While the seasons change affect the others around me, I stay always cold and always lonely. I used to be visited for other reasons than business, but now those are the only visits I receive. I am the North Mountain. _Sighing, the princess rested her head on the soft, silk pillow and closed her eyes; she would awake many times throughout the night anyway.

The furniture had just been finished being moved to her new room. Not even another night in the same bedroom as Anna, it was all to be done tonight. The remaining servants were going to bed now, with only the few night guards now roaming the halls.

Elsa hopped of the window ledge she had been sitting on by her new room. Her small feet padded down the hall and towards her parents bedroom in search of some consolence.

She could see her father's back as he faced her mother who was sitting on their bed. His arms were moving in harsh movements and his body language didn't suggest any happiness. Her mother flinched and looked at the ground with each muffled word Elsa heard. Elsa moved closer to the cracked door, making sure the light coming from the room only spilled out into the dark hallway and not onto her face. Finally, she heard her father's words,

"She's a _monster_ a-a _mistake!" _Her mother nodded and replied,

"I wish I had never given birth to that _thing._" the disgust was obvious in both of their voices; they hated her. They _loathed_ her.

Elsa took a staggering step back and tears began to fill her eyes. She had to get away, she couldn't hear anymore.

"Well what are we going to do?" he father had continued, "We can't let her near Anna, she could corrupt her, or-or _kill_ her!"

A tear slipped down her mother's cheek,

"Not my baby…"

_I thought I was your baby_, Elsa thought, _I thought you loved me too! _She looked down in horror at her shaking hands as frost began to etch its way across the floor in jagged lines as it had down in the ballroom. _A __monster_ _a __mistake._ She stuffed her hands under her arms and began to briskly walk down the hall, icicles rising out of the floor with each step.

Her father's voice was still in the background, but muffled again. Ears ringing and vision fading Elsa kept walking down the hall. _I wish I never gave birth to that __thing._ The colours of objects around her swirled together and dots began to abuse her vision. _They love me_, she thought, _they're my parents_. The tears were streaming down her cheeks by now and turning into icicles against her icy skin, _They love me! They're my parents!_ Her steps were clumsy as she stumbled towards her room, _They love me! They love me! They love me! They love me! _Her hand reached for the door knob and she fell to her knees, frost sealing the door knob as she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. _They hate me._

_Elsa?_

_Stay away from her._

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Come on let's go and play!_

_A __monster._

_I never see you anymore,_

_A __mistake._

_Come out the door,_

_That __thing. _

_It's like you've gone away._

_Elsa, stay away from her, do you understand me?_

_We used to be best buddies,_

_You could hurt her, __kill_ _her._

_And now we're not,_

_It is __your_ _fault she almost __died!_

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you understand me?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_**Do you understand me?**_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman,_

_Yes, father._

_Okay bye. _

_They hate me._

Elsa sat bolt upright in bed panting heavily. She looked to her clock: 2:58, as usual. The lights from the Aurora Borealis shown through her window and cast colorful light into her stiff room. _Oh, Anna, I would love to build a snowman. More than anything I want to come out of this prison. Oh, Anna, if you were to discover my powers, what I am, you would probably try to comfort me. You would tell me ice and snow powers are amazing and a gift. _The smile that had made its way across Elsa's face disappeared, _And that's exactly what will get you killed. _

She couldn't fall asleep. Normally after her usual nightly nightmares she managed, but this time she couldn't. What was the point of hurting herself and Anna to _not_ hurt Anna? She understood the sacrifice and definitely accepted it if it meant her younger sister's life, but ignoring her just hurt Anna more. Why couldn't she just leave? The thought had crossed Elsa's mind many a time, but had been diminished by the fact that she was to be queen and as her governess, Lady Elizabeth, had said, if Anna were to be crowned queen her first royal decree would be to construct any future housing and shops out of chocolate. Of course Elsa had shot her a glare for this, but had laughed silently at the reality of it.

As much as the thought had been diminished by her duty, it had never died. What if Anna were to be queen? What would happen? She would still have her advisors to stop her from building things out of chocolate. And Lady Elizabeth would make sure to keep the kingdom running smoothly as she did for the past year. Elsa straightened up, yes, this could work. She would stop hurting herself and Anna by shutting everyone out, and her kingdom wouldn't be under the rule of a weak queen. In fact, she was helping her kingdom. Sure, Anna might try and make rash war decisions if a foreign enemy her parents had made tried to attack, but they were better than Elsa's who would probably sit weakly on her throne under her guards' protection whilst her kingdom was slaughtered. Yes, this would be for the better of her kingdom and for Anna as well.

Elsa got out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe and retrieved a few articles of clothing. If she was going to run away, she better start now. Glancing at the clock which read 3:08 she retrieved a silk blanket from a cabinet next to her bed Elsa laid it out on top of her bed and placed the clothes in it. Since she was royalty, she had no reason to caring anything hence, no bags.

After putting in the remaining items in such as a brush, hair ribbons, a few rolls of parchment for emergency, a closed bottle of ink, a quill, any womanly supplies she might need, a book, and some extra gold from her desk, it was time to go to the kitchen steal some of her own food.

Elsa cautiously crept towards the door and opened it. She walked on tip-toe down the hall and the stairs remembering the last time she had did this which was with Anna. Anna! She better leave her a note for the servants to find. Oh poor Kai and Gerda will be so stressed. Lady Elizabeth will probably faint and not be caught by Kai as she oh so wanted.

Elsa chuckled a bit at this. If there was one thing that provided her amusement other than Anna's daily crashes outside her door and rapid stuttering apologies for those crashes was Lady Elizabeth trying to seduce Kai in a still lady-like manner. Every night, Gerda would come in to help the few trusted maids that were allowed to help Elsa prepare her for bed. She would always tell her about Lady Elizabeth's daily attempts, and Elsa would ask her why wasn't mad with Lady Elizabeth, "Because it's like my own hilarious play." she would always answer. And that's why Elsa had always seen Gerda as a mother figure and Kai as a sort of father figure; and if she _had _to include Lady Elizabeth, she would be the odd aunt. She sighed, as much as she didn't want to leave, she had to. She couldn't endure this slow torture anymore.

Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs walking over to the kitchen carefully turning the handle once more. The chefs usually started preparing breakfast at five or so, so the kitchen would be empty right now. She walked over to one of the many food cabinets and grabbed some cheese, bread, apples, and some leftover meat from supper. She also took a fork, knife, spoon, and napkin.

Running silently upstairs Elsa opened her door and closed it again then dumped the almost overflowing contents from her arms and onto the silk blanket. She then took a hold of all four corners and tied them tightly together in the middle. Before she left Elsa walked over to her desk and scribbled a quick note:

Dearest Anna,

Please forgive me for running away. I know it may not seem like it, but I love more than anything, that is why I must leave.

Sincerely,

Your stuffy old boring sister,

Elsa

_This is it_, she thought looking out the window, _no going back. _Elsa silently crept out her room and down the hall. Since she didn't trust her own climbing skills-considering she hadn't climbed anything since she was a child with Anna-she decided to sneak out through the servants' quarters.

After going down the stairs again and making a few turns towards the back of the castle, Elsa made it to the servants' quarters. She turned the handle in the same manner as she had did with her door and the kitchen's door and crept inside. Luckily, she knew how to get to the back exit from the times she would sneak down to the rooms with Anna and, despite her displeasure at reading someone else's private property, she and Anna would read through some of the maids' diaries.

Elsa made her way to the back door, took a deep breath and flung it open then carefully closed it behind her. The crisp night air greeted Elsa for the first time in...forever (**I had to add that, I'm sorry .**). She breathed it in gratefully and started to make her way around the castle and towards the docks, still staying wary of any passing guard.

Rounding a corner Elsa immediately leapt back at the site of two guards.

"Okay, okay, I got one: Elsa or Anna?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at this. Was he asking which one the other guard liked better?

"Oh Anna, definitely." the other one replied.

"Really?" the first one spoke again, "I was thinking more Elsa."

"Why?"

"Well for starters she prettier-"

"But that's all she got!" the second one cut in, laughing. The first guard thought for a moment then replied,

"I guess so, yeah," he laughed, "Other than that she's a complete smart ass and doesn't even talk to her own sister."

"Bitch." they both laughed then went back to their actual duties.

No tears were in Elsa's eyes, just shock. She thought the guards were honorable men who would fight for her and make sure she drew her last breath when she was old and ready to be queen no longer, but instead they were like _this_? No. She wasn't going to be insulted by a _guard_. She wasn't not going to not run away just accomplish the sweet satisfaction of seeing them removed from Arendelle. Besides, if she told Lady Elizabeth how she discovered this, she would surely be in trouble.

Elsa clenched her fists and stalked towards the docks. Some ships were there, but not many. All of them were fishing boats, save for the one ship larger than the rest. The flag identified it to be from the Southern Isles, one of her late father's favorite trading partners.

When news of her running got out Lady Elizabeth would surely message the Southern Isles to be on the lookout for her after checking the surrounding land. But, it was the only ship that didn't return to Arendelle and Elsa had no other choice if she wanted to run away.

The wood boarding plank seemed to be left on by a lazy sailor so Elsa walked up it after testing its strength with one foot. After walking aboard she opened the door that lead to below deck. Knowing sailors-as she had watched them come in from her bedroom window when she had nothing better to do-, she guessed they would be at the local inn and wasn't too frightened of being heard.

Elsa stumbled down the hallway, holding onto the wall as she was not to used being on a ship; it had been years since the last time she had been on a ship to visit foreign allies with her parents and Anna, but her parents tended to keep her out of their relationships with kingdoms and empires other than introducing her.

When Elsa finally made it to the back of the hallway she found a trap door that lead down to the supplies and such. The ladder leading up to it had fell down so Elsa was forced to jump down. Again making her way to the back through all the fishnets and rows of barrels Elsa hid in the farthest right corner behind more barrels. _Well, here goes nothing_.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, but if people like then I will. Sorry nothing really Dishonored happened yet, but that will probably happen if there is a second chapter. Overall, I hoped you enjoyed it, if you didn't then that's okay as well. : / Have a nice day! : )**


	2. Tomatoes

**Author's Note: Ok….so here it is: the second chapter: Tomatoes (I really wanted to name it that for some reason! XD). I wasn't really sure if I was going to do this because the first chapter was written because I couldn't sleep (guess whose neighbors were loud again last night : D) and I had nothing better to do than lie in bed and stare at my ceiling. :P I decided to post this to fanfiction because I just wanted to see how people reacted to it. Somehow this made its way into my computer and here it is, without further adieu, the second chapter! : )**

**Extra Note: SO SORRY I didn't really put much Dishonored in here either except for the name Dunwall. If there is a next chapter, it will ABSO-FRICKIN'-LUTELY have Dishonored in it. **

The first day on board was, to put it in mild terms...difficult. Considering that Elsa had never been one for sneaking-the only way she got around her castle the night before was because she knew her way around and the general peacefulness in Arendelle didn't cause for many guards-and this experience surely proved it. For starters, besides the the walk down the boats' lower deck hallway in the dark, Elsa had no recollection of what the boat looked like nor where to hide other than the cellar of sorts. Second, there was the fact that there definitely more crewmen than there were servants at Elsa's castle, not to mention she wasn't even sure what they were supposed to do or where they were supposed to be, so sneaking around, again, proved to be a challenge. Then, probably the worst of them all was that she could not walk. Literally. Elsa could not walk for the constant swaying of the boat caused her to topple to the ground every few steps and see things from Anna's perspective; how was she constantly falling?

Despite these issues Elsa somehow made it through the first day, then the second, then the third, the fourth, and so many days after that she had lost count. The sailors had always luckily dismissed any noise from her as "too much drink" or "I'm gettin' to old for this".

All she knew was that it was getting hotter, and the food from their last stop-which she hadn't dare tried to sneak off on-that she had been taking small, unnoticeable pieces off of was begin to diminish along with the fresh water.

One day, though, after waking up from behind her usual stack of secluded barrels she heard a word that by this time seemed foreign to her:

"LAND!" the second that word was uttered, or rather shouted, all the horrible days upon the rotten vessel vanished from Elsa's mind and the fact that she was sitting less than 10 feet away from a bucket of feces and urine didn't seem to horrible anymore (well, maybe a little).

Come to think of it, Elsa hadn't exactly prepared for this day. She was too busy running through her game plan of not getting caught to create a game plan on how to escape without, again, _without being caught_.

Elsa pulled herself up and braced herself against the wall. She knew the crew would unload all the barrels with supplies in them, so she could probably hide in one. Even if her weight would make the barrel heavier than it actually was and the sailors were sure to be suspicious, it was her only idea.

_And if I get caught, then I guess that's legs are for, _Elsa shrugged, here went nothing nothing, again.

Finding the appropriate barrel of not too disgusting food, Elsa slipped inside and placed the lid that kept the couple of rats below deck from eating the food on top.

She waited for what seemed like forever and was starting to doubt if she chose the right barrel until she heard a sailors voice,

"'Ey! Should I take this food barrel off?"

"O'course, ya idiot!" another voice replied from farther away.

Elsa felt herself being lifted off the ground and heard the sailor mutter something about it being heavier than he thought. Elsa sighed in relief but instantly regretted it the moment she did.

"Oh shit! Rats!" the barrel was dropped and Elsa slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry from her head slamming against the barrel.

"What is it, Thompson?" the other sailor from before called and footsteps dtarting walking towards her barrel.

"T-there's rats in there!" Thompson cried.

"Oh shut it, you big baby! How do ya know there's rats in there, huh?"

"I-I heard one of 'em breathin'!" heavier footsteps than the other sailors backed away from the barrel.

"Ya can't hear rats breathin', idiot!"

"O-Oh yeah? Well how abouts ya check it, huh?"

The other sailor sighed,

"Fine," his footsteps walked closer to the barrel and tipped it right-side up. The lid was off in seconds and Elsa was starting up at two very confused faces.

"Well," the other spoke again, this time slowly, "It's definitely not rats…"

"Yeah…" Thompson spoke in the same manner.

"Uh...Say, lady, what exactly are you doin' in there?" Elsa stared up at them and cleared her throat,

"Well…" she trailed off and looked down into the barrel, "I-uh better get out now…" Elsa stood up from her crouched position and began to put one leg over the side of the barrel. A sudden sway of the boat made her lose her balance and she toppled over along with the barrel, what rotten food supplies she had been sitting in and squishing spilling onto her.

The two sailors seemed to had finally processed what happened through their smaller brains and were stalking over to her. Elsa looked up to see the two angry faces of a stout, heavy sailor and a tall, lean one.

"H-Hi," she managed to stutter out the only word that came to mind.

"You were stowin' away in this ship along, huh?" the one who wasn't Thompson spoke.

"Well-"

"And eatin' our food!" Thompson cut her off.

"As if you need more of it." Elsa muttered under her breath which apparently wasn't much "under her breath" for Thompson cried out,

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing! Uh...Listen, gentlemen," she began, standing up and pulling down the small indigo coat that went over her usual wear and smoothing out her skirt, "I apologize for any inconvenience I caused and for the fact that I was aboard your ship-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Thompson yelled. Elsa looked at him oddly then continued,

"I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I fear I have a previous engagement that I must go attend to, goodbye." with that Elsa began briskly walking down the hall, then sprinting as the two sailors behind her stood still and blinked, trying to decipher and translate what she had said into their manner of speaking.

Elsa had concluded that there were two ways to look at this day: the Anna way-which would find the fact that she had escaped the boat wonderful and that this day was going to be the same-or her way-which would focus more on the fact that after she had escaped the oh so witty sailors, she had been accidently knocked off the boarding plank and into the water by a crew member carrying a barrel down on his right shoulder; then after she had managed to claw her way to the surface, channeling her seven-year-old self to remember the times Anna and she would sneak down to a secluded part of her kingdom and swim in the shallower parts of the ocean, she had been chased down by the sailors who had finally processed through their minds what she had done and she had to wind her way through the unknown streets of one of the the Southern Isles, acquiring more squashed food on her dress and coat than there already was from sitting in the barrel; AND after all that, she had forgotten her bag.

Now, Elsa being Elsa she had chosen to look at this day in a more Elsa manner. The fact that she had forgotten her bag, her only way to surviving on her own angered her beyond belief. If she was going to make an un-planned, rash decision like Anna, then why couldn't she just look on the bright side of things? Why did she always have to be so negative?

Elsa sighed-a usual negative habit of hers-and looked down at her ruined dress. Tomatoes from the barrel had left red, blotchy stains all over her still dripping clothing. A merchant who was carrying a platter of chocolate in hopes of selling it had been victim to one of her Anna-like crashes and now the delectable chocolate were smeared unattractively all over the front of her dress. And as for the rest of the many stains dotting and smearing their ways across her, they had either come from the barrel of not-so _delectable_ food she was hiding in, or one of her other crashes.

She sighed once more and pulled away gathered strands of wet hair sticking to her forehead, not even daring to imagine what food and grime from her recent "adventure" had made its home in her hair.

The hot sun of the Southern Isles beat down on her and Elsa was sure her soaking wet predicament would soon be solved.

Glancing out from behind one of the walls of the alleyway she was hiding in, she looked in the direction of the docks, but the hoards of people practically attacking the market stands and a few roughly constructed buildings that were probably inns, stores and such blocked any possible view Elsa might have of the docks. The boat would probably still be there at nightfall, right? Hopefully the sailors wouldn't tell any guards about her, but the possibility of that was scarce considering the fact that Elsa had yet to see a guard and the tacky buildings surrounded by shifty-eyed people suggested that this island wasn't exactly the gem of the Southern Isles.

_Well, I'll go at night time._ Elsa decided. Until then, she had yet to be violently robbed for the lack of any possessions besides her clothes that she had left, or worse.

Elsa slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. After a few minutes of her usual sulking, her eyes widened as her nose grabbed hold of a delightful smell. Her head whipped in around and there, on a market stall on the other side of the alley, opposite the bay, was a market stall that had yet to be ambushed. A market stall selling _fresh_ loaves of bread. After weeks of consuming the stale and flavourless bread aboard the ship, her stomach yearned for another loaf of bread like the ones she had so carelessly eaten back home. Yes, the loaves being sold weren't as well crafted as the ones she would eat in Arrendelle, but they definitely won her favour when being compared to ones from her recent sailing days.

Just staring at the loaves Elsa could already feel the warm, crunchy yet wonderfully soft food in her hands. Her hand went to her side and groped around for her bag, but then she remembered: No bag. No bag equals no money equals no bread. Maybe if she were to just-_No._ her mind cut in, _No stealing. You had your share of that when your food supply you had in your bag ran out. Absolutely no more stealing. _

Although her rumbling stomach and watering mouth said otherwise, Elsa stood up and turned her back on the loaves, marching her way into the chaotic marketplace. Immediately, when she had been absorbed into the crowd, Elsa was knocked to the ground. She started to stand up, but a man tripped over her and cursed,

"'Ey! Watch where ya goin', lady!" he cursed once more and stood up, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

_Where __I'm_ _going? Isn't he the one who was walking?_ Shaking this thought off her mind Elsa attempted to get up again, only to be shoved rudely into another man whom, surprisingly, swore.

_The absolute disregard for any common decency around here is uncanny! _Elsa thought, but was knocked to the ground again. She then learned never to stand still in a marketplace such as this.

If her dress was bad before, now it was horrible. After being pushed, shoved, knocked to the ground countless times, and swore at (not that had any affect on her dress besides Elsa's complete and never adapting shock every time which caused her to be either pushed or knocked to the ground again) her dress was now ripped and caked in dirt and its wet cousin, mud. Not to mention that so many people were touching her at once and the claustrophobic, people-filled atmosphere did not make it the easiest to control her powers. The overall rudeness and lack of any sense of decency of the people here was doing its job well to shock Elsa. Why had her parents come to this kingdom so often?

Elsa had finally managed to make it out of the swallowing hoard of people, but it definitely had taken a great amount of time for the sky was now a navy blue and dotted with stars. _But no Aurora Borealis,_ she thought. It would take some getting used to, not to see the usual comforting colourful lights in the sky that she had always seen in her Northern kingdom. _The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we __HAVE __to play! No. No, Elsa. You ran away to protect her and your kingdom. STOP thinking about her. No Anna, no bread. _

Elsa's shoulders stiffened as to symbolize the strictness she was conveying to her wandering thoughts and walked towards the docks. When she arrived there everything inside of her that wasn't already frozen, froze. The ship was gone. It was _gone_. Many ships had lined up at the docks, but none of their flags wore the Southern Isles symbol. Ships from many different countries that had probably stopped here for the night before moving onto their goal of the wealthier islands were tied to the docks and bobbing in the water, but none from the Southern Isles.

Her eyes scanned frantically through the ships again and this time landed on a strange, metal ship. Arrendelle had been host to a few ships of this kind a couple years ago from advancing kingdoms, but had decided against changing their ships to metal. One thing Elsa had always appreciated about her kingdom was its simple charms. While other kingdoms fought each other for better and more efficient inventions, Arrendelle remained wooden and simple. And she loved it.

The flag on this ship was completely foreign to Elsa. She couldn't recall any time her kingdom had met with the one displayed on the flag. The ship loomed over her and cast a great shadow on her and the other ships. She read the name in faded, scratched paint on the side of the ship.

"Dunwall." her lips slowly articulated the sounds, "Dunwall." Elsa tested it out again, a bit faster than before. _I've never heard of a "Dunwall" before,_ Elsa looked at the other ships' flags once more, _Yes, I know all of the kingdoms, except for Dunwall. Maybe if..._The thought had no sooner popped into her mind when Elsa began to walk towards the ship. Of course! She would go to Dunwall. Considering that she had never heard nor learned of this kingdom in her trainings as a queen, it would be the ideal place to run away to! No one would ever find her and who knows, perhaps she can live without the simple charms. Yes, she would go to Dunwall.

**Okay, so like the first chapter, this was written a bit late at night, and by late I mean 12:00 AM into about 2:00 AM. So sorry for any sleepy mistakes, or actual just me mistakes. Like I was with this chapter, I'm still debating whether to make another or not. I don't know...Either way, I hope you enjoyed my not really yet Dishonored Frozen crossover. Boy, those sound weird together. XD Happy officially late holidays and happy beginning of Kwanzaa! : )**


	3. A City of Metal

**(*1)First things first, I bumped this up to M because I'm not sure if **

**T can have the F-word in it or not...so yeah. I keep doubting myself on making another, yet here it is. Still not much Dishonored because I decided I didn't want to skip through the ship ride like last time, sorry (heh, heh, I broke my promise) and the chapter would be **_**way**_ **too long for me if I continued into Dunwall after the ship ride. : / Other than that, I don't know what to say. If you notice any mistakes, or you are confused about plot issues (there's bound to be some) feel free to comment your thoughts. I've also tried to add more frosty encounters in this chapter as well, because I noticed I was lacking in them in the previous chapter, which is totally out of 19-year-old Elsa character. **

************** READ: ****Also, I looked back on my last chapter and for some reason astris the breaks that I put in between twice between paragraphs weren't there. This happened before, and I edited it, but apparently its back again. I'm going to just put a large gap this time in case the breaks are for some reason deleted again. Update: That didn't work, so I'm going to try putting the actual word _break. _This is extremely annoying T_T************************ Again, I hope you enjoyed the holidays, and here it is: Chapter tres! : )**

There we no sailors on the strange metal ship. None. Elsa guessed them to be off at an inn drinking alcohol, or whatever it is stereotypical seamen do. Since there was no one to be found, the 19-year-old decided to look around the ship while she had time, and hopefully form a better escape plan than before.

As Elsa walked around the ship, every step seemed to echo throughout the night air and stab her cautious senses. Even though there was no one on board, Elsa found herself constantly spinning around and checking her surroundings.

She walked down into the lower section of the ship that she had been in a few moments ago and continued down the longer metal echoing hallway and this time ventured down into an even lower part of the large ship. This part of the ship was significantly dingier. Of course, the walls and doors were made of metal just like the previous floor, but unlike the walls and doors above her, these had scratches. Scratches and dents and more scratches. Then there was the smell. Oh the absolute stench that greeted Elsa when she walked down into this floor was enough to make her jump off the boat and swim back to Arendelle as long as she didn't have to catch one more whiff of the pungent odor that masked the air. Along with this, there were bottles of wine, whiskey, and God knows what littering the floor.

Finally, when Elsa gathered the courage to keep delving further into this ship, her foot was greeted with a pair of men's trousers. She froze for several seconds before a loud shriek left her lips and echoed through the metal hallways. The ex-princess began to hop on one foot and try to shake the clothing off her foot without laying a single gloved finger on them. The underwear eventually went flying and hit the wall opposite her. Elsa shuddered and continued down the corridor, her foot placement more careful this time.

Sailors certainly didn't live in a palace nor were raised to be royalty, but this was ludicrous; the sailors on the last boat had definitely not been this careless and untidy. The detritus that had begun in small amounts at the beginning of the hallway, had now grown as though the inhabitants further down had grown tired of cleanliness and decided to throw whatever they please wherever they please, becoming host to more than just empty, cracked bottles of alcohol. She struggled just trying to not come foot to face with another pair of trousers again.

Blue eyes on the floor, Elsa hopped and balanced her way through the corridor, finally reaching the end, which, thankfully, had no stairs leading down to an impossibly worse floor. The trash had been cleared away here, as an almost "No Trash" zone. Situated in the metal ground was a trapdoor of the same material. _Hopefully it's to a storage area like last time, and not an actual worse level. _the words ran through her brain, trying to reassure her of the possibility.

With a shaking, gloved hand, Elsa grabbed onto the rusted handle belonging to the trapdoor and pulled up. The door didn't budge one bit, so Elsa latched onto the handle with a second hand, pulling harder this time and falling backwards from the sudden, squeaking opening of the trapdoor.

This was worse than the trousers, _by far_. Falling onto a metal floor would hurt enough. Falling onto a metal floor blanketed in glass bottles and vials containing the residue of a red liquid unknown to her was worse. Crunching glass sounded when Elsa groaned and tried to move. The weight of her behind and then her back undoubtedly had cracked and shattered the glass items underneath her. Elsa sighed and tried to get up again, pushing herself up with her hands. She glanced behind her to see where she had fallen and what damage she had done to the already damaged debris. Her eyes froze along with her body when she saw the warm, red liquid dripping and oozing its way down cracked and shattered bottles and onto the floor. A sharp pain shot through the young woman's back when her breath caught in her throat; there was glass in her lower back. Not much and not too deep, but it was still there. There was glass in her back.

One of her hands reached behind her and hesitantly touched the accused area. A warm liquid seeped into her glove as it had done through her clothes. Elsa stared at the bright red stain coating the top part of her right index finger. Her breathing picked up, ignoring the stabbing pains from each labored breath. Next was the frost. It began its usual etched ascent from the bottom of the wall to the top.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stop! _Elsa's whole body was shaking, and the frost climbing higher. _Stop! Okay, deep breath Elsa. Ow! Okay, maybe not so deep. Calm your self, control yourself. It's okay, everything is going to be fine. It's just a couple pieces of glass in your back, nothing to worry about. Just calm down a-and find s-some...some...just find some…_ Black greeted Elsa's eyes and she met with the ground again.

Break**(*Read part important part in Author's Note)**

"D'yah think she's okay?" A grunt.

"Probably. No way of tellin' though,"

"I thought havin' a woman on board was bad luck."

"It is."

"Then why's she here?"

"Probably 'cause the Capt'n took a likin' to her."

"Oh yeah. She's pretty...what do yah think she was doin' here?"

"I don't know! Do I look like Anton Sokolov to yah? Just quit buggin' me and leave me alone!" Silence.

"Fine."

The darkness began to fade away as light filled its place. Then smell. The same smell her nose had fought with a few hours ago. A hoarse groan left Elsa's mouth, signaling to the two voices that she had woke her from her slumber to look to her.

"'Ey! You're awake!" a tan blob spoke as Elsa looked at him. Things around her began to take shape and transfer from colored, blurry blobs to people and furniture. "What happened to yah?"

"I-"

"What do yah think idiot? She had glass in her back!"

"Excuse m-"

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted to make sure…"

"Hey-"

"Just shut up, yah idiot!"

"Hello-"

"I'm the idiot? Well, last night you were-"

"Hey! Did you forget about me?" Elsa snapped, voice harsh. "I-I...I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Just, what happened?"

"Well," the one who had spoke to her said, "That's what we were hopin' yah knew." It all came rushing back to her: the trapdoor, the glass, the frost. The frost!

"Uh...wh-why am I here?" the girl clenched her fists and willed her mind anywhere else but the frost.

"Oh!" the same sailor spoke again, while the other stayed silent, "Well, last night when we came back yah were lyin' on the floor and yah were all bloody. O'Malley was the one who found yah. He said there was a lot of frost around ya and so we went down, and sure enough, there was! Now, imagine that! Frost in our ship in the summer! We checked your hands for the Outsider's mark, but there was none. Now, how exactly did you do that?"

"I-uh…" Elsa stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. The silent sailor sighed,

"I already told yah, yah idiot; we were all drunk. O'Malley thought he saw somthin', and 'cause we were all drunk, we saw that same thing."

"Wait…" Elsa cut in before the first could start speaking again, "So there's no frost there, is there?"

"Of course there isn't! What? Yah believe you actually shot frost out of your hands?" he laughed harshly. "Ha! Maybe yar just as much an idiot as Jones is!" he jabbed his thumb towards his companion.

"'Ey!" cried Jones, "That's not very nice!" the other sighed again,

"Yar right...no one can be as dumb as Horace Jones!" he laughed again at his own joke and walked out of the room, slamming the door and whistling an almost eerie tune.

Elsa looked down, wishing for her hair to not be in a strict, tight bun for once so it could cover her blazing cheeks.

"Well...I-uh better go tell the Capt'n you're awake…" Horace mumbled, cheeks same colour as Elsa's, but not as visible through his significantly tanner skin.

The door shut and Elsa finally sat up to observe her surroundings. The room around her was metal of course, but luckily not home to garbage, save for the few necessary empty alcohol bottles. The makeshift "bed" that she was laying on wasn't even a bed; it was a rotted wooden table with a thin, scratchy grey blanket draped over it. Metal cabinets were placed around the room, some with outer shelves that held the same vials she had fallen on a few hours ago, except full. A desk faced opposite the table she was laying on, metal instead of wooden, with cluttered supplies scattered on it.

Looking down, Elsa saw that white bandages were wrapped around her middle, old blood staining them. She could feel that the glass was obviously gone for the sharp, stabbing pain had lowered to a dull throbbing from the empty cuts. Her clothes were still on, and reeked of alcohol.

"So you're the little one who snuck onto my ship, eh?" Elsa's head whipped to her right. A medium-hight man stood in doorway. He didn't look the way Elsa imagined him. He was tan, like the other sailor and probably the rest of the crew, from hours in the sun on deck; his eyes were so brown, they might as well be black, with large bags and wrinkles underneath; his face had sagged from age-which she guessed to be late 70s; he had a large beer belly and he was wearing a black Captain's suit. For a reason unknown to her, Elsa had guessed him to look more...like a pirate. Considering the...disorder of the corridor last night, the thought that this might be a pirate ship that had lowered its flag when it docked in the Southern Isles, was not doubtful.

"Yah deaf? I just asked you a question?" Crap.

"O-Oh...sorry. Uh...yeah, I am her." he nodded and stroked the brown-grey stubble on his cheeks.

"So why exactly did you sneak onto _my_ ship?"

"I...well I wanted to leave the Southern Isles." her voice was so small that the man had to lean in to hear it. He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"That's obvious! But why exactly was it my ship that you snuck onto?"

"Because it was the only ship I didn't recognize." Elsa replied, her eyes on her twiddling thumbs.

"You're kidding me, right? You lived in the Southern Isles, and you don't **(*1**)kingdom denied us help with the plague!" _Plague?_ "We're only allowed to dock in the poorest island because those stupid fuckin' princes and king you have as rulers don't care if the poor get the plague, which none of us fuckin' have!"

"I...uh...I didn't know...sorry…" she mumbled after letting him yell and flinching each time he swore.

"You didn't know?" Oh joy, his face was turning red as one of the tomatoes from earlier now, "You didn't know about Dunwall and the rat plague? Well, let me enlighten you," the Captain of the Dunwall ship stalked over to her and leaned in close to her face, until he was looking straight into her turquoise eyes with his dark ones. "Imagine coughin' one bit, then being sent to the Flooded district because you 'have the plague'. There, you actually catch the plague, and your body begins to rot from the inside. Soon enough, you nothin' but a walking corpse cryin' blood." Elsa shuddered; she didn't even dare to think what this "Flooded District" could be. "So lady, how wonderful does that sound?"

"Horrible."

"Yep," he leaned back out, hands resting on his back with a triumphant smile plastered over his face. "And your wonderful kingdom denied us help."

"What?" _How could they be so cruel? If I knew about this back when I was...no. How could Arendelle provide help? They are obviously more advanced than us, so there's no way we could help anymore. _

"You really don't know anythin', don't yah?"

"No...I guess not…" _I __don't_ _know anything._ The Captain exhaled loudly,

"Well, you better get more rest, heal more."

"Wait!" Elsa's outburst stopped his hand from grabbing the doorknob, "You're letting me stay?" he turned around, a small smile on his face that reminded Elsa of the grandfathers she had seen as a child in town, beaming at their grandchildren.

"Well, unlike _your_ kingdom, we," he gestured with his hand to the boat and its members, "aren't completely heartless." the smile remained as the Captain walked out of her room, the door swinging gently shut after him.

Elsa sat there for a few minutes in silence, two things the Captain had said still ringing in her mind. "We aren't completely heartless" Was she heartless for leaving her kingdom? Elsa had done it because she thought it was the right thing, right? Or had she done out of selfishness? She knew all those years she wanted to leave, she couldn't have done it; she couldn't bring herself to do it. But now, with the horrible beings she called parents gone, Elsa finally felt as though she could. And she did; she ran away. Any sliver of guilt that wasn't already tearing away at Elsa began to do so. She had abandoned her kingdom when they needed her most! After the death of the king and queen, she, the queen-to be, _left_. She had abandoned Anna when _she_ needed her most.

The second thing the Captain had said was also supported by her "heartlessness". "You really don't know anythin', do yah?" She didn't. She didn't know how to rule, or how to control her powers, or what Dunwall or the plague was, what the real world was like, or how to _not_ love Anna. _Probably no one knows how to not love family...except for Mother and Father. _Elsa thought bitterly.

"I know nothing." the words that were repeating through her mind sounded horrible out loud. It was true, she knew nothing. "I know _nothing_. Not a single thing. Nothing!" ice crawled out from underneath her and began to sheath the table in its cold frost. Elsa leaned forward, ignoring the complaints from her back, and rested her temple in her hands. "I'm such an _idiot_. Why did I ever leave? I can't survive by my own. I've already stolen food from sailors, completely ruined my dress, _and_ almost died." she exhaled loudly, "Perhaps it would be for the better though, the last one. Perhaps maybe everyone would just be better off if I did. No one would have to worry about me being missing, and no one would get hurt because of me…" _Except for Anna. _If news of her sister's death ever reached Anna, she would be heartbroken. She would maybe even try to do the same as Elsa had did: to kill herself.

It was a definite no. She left so she wouldn't hurt Anna, and going down that road would only contradict her decision.

Elsa lay back down, and carefully eased her body into a position where her back wasn't screaming at her.

Sleep was easy to reach. Two minutes after Elsa closed her eyes, she was sent off to her usual nightmare land. Though one different thought nagged her brain as she slept: had the sailors removed the glass and bandaged her up drunk?

Break

If Elsa was ever to sneak onto a ship again, she would make sure to never get caught. Almost a week after her injury, when she could walk and bend over again without as much pain, the first thing that greeted her were chores. Not that she found cleaning to be below herself, like many other nobles and royalty she had met, it was just that as a princess, especially one that was to ascend to the throne, she had never been bothered with cleaning; just like owning bags.

Most of the chores required her to wash things such as dishes, clothes-even though she never got to wash her own-, et cetera for she didn't have the strength to carry things-another weakness gained from wealth.

Luckily, there was an extra cabin, so Elsa wasn't forced to sleep on the table. The downside was that it was on the bottom level of floors. But, the smell had not been as big of a problem as it was before because Elsa practically _reeked_ of it, as did the others. Of course though, the clutter-which Elsa was forced to clean up many times only to find that it had reappeared in the morning- did always prove a challenge when she woke up and was not quite with the world yet. Or when she was stumbling back toward her room after working harder than she had ever done in her not-so care-free life.

The weeks surprisingly passed fast, and soon the blue waters of the ocean that had surrounded them for days, turned more green and murky. The sailors, who had been giving her mostly dirty looks for the whole journey, seemed elated about this. Although, there was that tiny bit of her that wished they weren't close. For the first time in a long while she had been accepted-mildly-, she had a job that took her mind off her guilt and fear, and she felt like she truly...belonged. It was a stupid notion, her mind had kept telling her, but the ignorant happiness was what made it the best.

"How close are we?" Elsa asked the Captain, who she had heard someone on the second call him Captain Clarke. She wiped a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucked it neatly back into her bun.

"I'd say about five nautical miles." Elsa shot him a look that said to continue because she had _no_ idea how long nautical miles were, "About an hour."

"Oh." With no more chores to do, for once, Elsa sat on a crate and watched as more metal ships appeared, then looked down and attempted to see through the murky water.

"'Ey," Elsa's head jerked up. She straightened her back and returned to her usual stiff sitting position, her hands folded neatly on her lap. "Uh...what yah doin'?" Horace asked.

"Looking at the...view." she replied, trying to make her voice sound regal in a not to be pushed around way, as she usually did around the crew members.

Horace grunted in reply and pulled up a barrel to sit on.

"We're going to be docking soon."

"Yeah."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Your time here."

Elsa looked down and let a small smile form on her lips.

"Yeah...I really did."

"Really?" Horace sat upward, "I thought yah hated it here!"

"No, why?"

"Well, it 'cause you're always speakin' to us like we're your servants and like yah hate us." She looked down again. That was always how she seemed wasn't it? She just naturally gave off the feeling that she hated everyone, and thought she was better than them.

"Oh, yeah, about that...I...I'm sorry. I just...I just thought that you-or well, the others were treating me like some cursed item, or a slave, that I ought to have some dignity." she replied.

Horace was silent for a couple moments, then he spoke:

"Y'know, lady, I don't know your name, and I'm not the smartest fellow in the world, but I think that even though you're a woman, you're pretty smart." Elsa ignored his sexist comment and smiled back.

"Thank you, Horace. I really appreciate." Well, one thing was for certain: she may not know much about the world, but at least she was smarter than him.

Break

About thirty minutes later, the city of Dunwall began to come into view. And when it did, Elsa's mouth was left hanging open and a mixture of awe, surprise, and terror from the absolute size of this metal kingdom printed on her face.

She had always considered Arendelle to be big, but this was...where could she even start? The dangerous rocky terrain that the city was built upon had it towering over the ocean. How could you even build this much on rocks? How would she even _live_ here without getting lost?

"Yah okay there, lass?" a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Yeah...fine." Elsa replied and winced at his tight grip.

"Well, I'd get ready, we're going up soon." Captain Clarke slapped her on the back, causing her to wince yet again, and walked off to give orders to the crew.

The young girl's mind began to race with new thoughts and fears of this new kingdom, only to be interrupted by one: _Wait, up?_ Her head whipped back towards the Captain, but then back again as the sunlight was blocked by something. Metal walls appeared on both sides of the ship and large blue door closed behind them.

"Ho there!" Clarke called, "We're going up!" Another voice called back down,

"Lock is sealed. Ready." a pause, then, "Turning on the pipes...and...she's rising!" Water began to pour down around them in the metal chamber.

Elsa, being from a kingdom that certainly did not have nor need methods such as this, could only watch in awe again as they began to rise.

"Steady pressure!" the same drowned out voice yelled again. The boat was nearing the top now and the man finally ordered, "And...stop! Shutt'er down!" The water ceased and they were now floating level to the floor of this massive structure. Elsa dared not to think what would happen if the blue doors were to open and the water was come rushing out.

A man in a black vest, white shirt, and brown pants came running over to turn a metal wheel that lowered a piece of metal to walk off on.

Another man, clad in a blue and red uniform with black, strapped hat walked over to help with the luggage. When his eyes landed on the girl in tomato-stained indigo dress, the frown on his face deepened.

"Hey, Clarke, who's she?" his eyes looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Oh, she's just a lass who snuck onto the ship, wouldn't hurt a fly." the Captain replied, waving her off as if she was nothing. But, the guard seemed to be having none of this, for he walked forward and drew his gun.

"Well, you never know. With the Empress dead because of her Lord _Protector_, you can never be _too_ careful. I'm going to have to take her in for questioning."

"Wait, what?" Elsa squawked. Clarke had the same opinion.

"Oscar, that doesn't make any sense-"

"Don't call me by my first name, Captain." Oscar barked, "Now, as I said, she will have to be taken in for questioning. She is new and we never know what her motives could be."

"Motives? Oh, come on!" Elsa had had enough of this. She continued, glaring coldly at Oscar, "Do I look like some crazy assassin? Or are you just bored?" The guard's steel-coloured eyes rested dangerously on her's.

"Quiet, girl. You don't know what you're getting into. Be quiet, and let the _men_ talk." The ex-princess's mouth came open, but no words escaped. How dare he? How dare he talk to her like a child?

With no words to reply, Elsa marched forward and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. The guard yelled in pain and grabbed his foot, jumping up and down on the other comically.

Elsa looked to the crew and the captain and smiled. Then, she went with the only choice she had left, the thing she had been doing constantly ever since leaving Arendelle: she ran.

**If you have not already done so, please read the important text in the Author's note up above. Okay...so...yeah. That was the third chapter. I'm honestly surprised I made this, and even **_**more**_ **surprised with its length. I really don't know what happened earlier with the suicidal thoughts, but it happened. I didn't really edit this chapter, so there are bound to me mistakes. I'm overall not too satisfied with the ending of this chapter, but hey, not everything's perfect. I decided to sort of show the sexism that is snuck in all throught Dishonored and I actually wish Elsa could have kneed that idiotic guard in the crotch, but that's a bit out of character for her. I was also inspired for the characters of Horace and the other sailor when Elsa wakes up from the part in Dishonored where Corvo has to kidnap Anton Sokolov and there is a guard and an overseer talking and the guard basically just keeps bugging the overseer. I'm going to continue this story now, but considering that my winter break ended this week and I already have tons of homework _and_ a report, updates might not be too frequent. All in all, I hope you enjoyed and you are having a wonderful New Year! : D : )**


	4. Rats and a sewer

**Author's Note: Well, I guess this is a thing now. I actually **_**never**_ **thought I would **_**ever**_ **write a fanfiction. Now, some basic info about the fanfiction. One, it's probably going to be Corvo x Elsa because their alikeness is what sparked this crazy idea in my brain. Two, it's going to be set during Dishonored (after Corvo escaped prison and such-Havelock I'm coming for you, you *************** ) : ) ). So, that's some basic information that for some reason I kept on forgetting to mention. **

**As usual, if you notice any mistakes or errors, comment them, and I'll make sure to fix them. Now that this is actually a thing I'm going to be doing, reviews are greatly appreciated. And as I said in last chapter's final author's note, school started for me last week, and things are already pretty damn busy. But, I'll try to update as fast as I can without my sentences coming out like a frickin' massacre of the English language. And, as for the "Kingdom of Traltea" thanks to Kingdom Generator Names on . XD So, without further adieu, Chapter Four! Please, enjoy! : D : )**

******Flashback**** **

Eyes open, clothes on, hair brushed, hair done, eat, practice, ignore, eat, practice, ignore, eat, practice, ignore, nightgown on, hair brushed, hair done, close eyes; that's how the usual day went for 18-year-old Elsa. No thought, just practice. No care, just practice. No freedom, just practice. No love, just practice. The ongoing cycle of this was...dull, to say the least. While Anna ran around the halls, trying daring new plans that 98% of the time, wouldn't work, Elsa was stuck grooming herself to be the _perfect_, _non-ice powered_ queen.

Of course, the question had been asked to her parents many times, and was always answered with a: "No, Elsa. You must stay inside your room and continue your studies. You are to be queen some day, and all of Arendelle will be under wit." She would always close her mouth and nod politely, remembering that if she didn't, things would only be worse.

One day, a duke was supposed to come; he represented a foreign country by the name of Traltea.

After her usual morning deeds, the princess was sent down to the parlour, where she was greeted stiffly by her parents.

"Elsa," her mother spoke, "This is the Grand Duke of Traltea, his kingdom is going to be a very important trading partner from now on." _Oh, so he's "grand" now. _she thought bitterly before smiling and bowing her head slightly.

The man who had been facing her turned around and Elsa had stop herself from almost gagging. His face was almost that of a bird who had mated with a horse. All his features were prominent, and stuck out of his face, except for his eyes, which were sunken deep into his skull. But, by far, the worst detail that "adorned" his face, was the large mole situated right by his upper lip. Elsa had seen moles before, which looked perfectly fine, and some even around the same place as his, but they weren't gargantuan like this one. She began to wonder if _this_ was the actual kingdom of Traltea.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "It is an honour to meet y-" a loud crash echoed from down the hallway, and soon an orange haired girl came rushing in.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she panted, words rushed as usual, "I was almost here, but there was a table...and a vase. The vase is okay now! Kai caught it, but I fell and then when I ran here, there were other things in the way. Sorry!" Anna's eyes met Elsa's, but the blonde girl quickly looked away and frowned.

Her parents smiled and her father turned to the Grand Duke and said,

"And this is our youngest daughter, Anna." Anna grinned and tucked one of the many loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's an honour to meet you both." he bowed once again, then walked forward and placed a chaste, yet long kiss on Elsa's gloved hand. When he did so to the younger princess however- luckily unnoticed by her parents-, Anna's face was one of absolute horror. She looked to Elsa for help, but found the older sibling lost in a fit of concealed giggles. When her sibling finally did see that Anna was helplessly looking at her, she smiled and held out her hand elegantly to show the orange haired girl what she was supposed to do.

Anna beamed at the fact that her usually stern-faced sister had smiled at her, and copied the older girl's actions. The duke bowed to them once again, and walked over to the girls' parents who were busying themselves ordering around a hurried young maid with food requests.

With the duke's as well as their parent's back to both of the princesses, Anna began her usual theatrics she performed in order to impress her sister.

Slapping a hand dramatically across her forehead, Anna pretended to fall while whispering the words: "Oh Grand Duke, catch me!". She fell to the ground and clutched her heart in the same manner. "I love you," she whispered again, "But I fear my sister does not approve of our relationship. I think Elsa...I think she loves you as well!" Anna brought her hands to her cheeks and fauxed sobbing. "Perhaps we can elope, and leave this all behind. Move to a grassy meadow, and raise our own little moley children! Yes...we could live out our lives in peace and happiness, and grow old together. Oh, the light! It's fading! I love you Grand Duke of Traltea!"

At this point Elsa was about to choke from silencing all her laughs. She knelt down by Anna and started to shake her to get up before their parents and the unfortunate looking visitor turned around. The laughs, though, finally escaped her mouth and the ignorant trio finally whirled around.

What they saw was a confused Anna being shaken by Elsa, who was laughing so hard, tears were falling down her cheeks. Definitely not something you see everyday, especially with those two.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" her mother snapped. Uh oh.

"Is this how you behave around a guest?" her father continued the scolding, his voice harsh. "Shaking your sister violently?" well it wasn't that violent…

"Uh...no." she mumbled, her voice escalating to a higher pitch.

"Then what in God's name are you doing?" the queen snapped again, walking forward and harshly pulling the girl up, while her sister was gently helped to her feet by Elsa's father.

"I just-"

"Come with me," her mother dragged her out of the parlour, "We need to talk."

"Listen, Mama-"

"Mother."

"_Mother_, I wasn't hurting her."

"Yes, because the girl who almost killed her sister 10 years ago certainly wasn't trying to do so now, and finding _joy _in it!" the brunette, usually softly spoke woman, glared at her platinum-haired daughter.

"Mother! You know I would never do anything like that-"

"But you _could_. Elsa, you still seem to have no idea what you can do! You could have just killed your sister! Your _only_ sister. But no! You were acting childish, and now, thanks to you, your father and I have to do extra sucking up to the Duke for your insolence!"

"I thought he was the _Grand_ Duke." Elsa muttered bitterly.

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing." she sighed.

"It better be. Now, go up to your room immediately-"

"What?"

"_Now_, Elsa. I can't have you messing up any more of this meeting, understood?" The young girl sighed yet again.

"Understood."

"Good. Oh, and, Elsa?" her mother stopped the princess in her tracks, "I just want you to remember, if Anna's memory wasn't taken away, she wouldn't behave as she does around you. She would _fear_ you, and see you for the thing you _really_ are. Don't think that she would still love you no matter what, because she wouldn't. Just keep that in mind next time you're around her, it might stop you from making mindless decisions for once." the older woman turned away and walked back into the parlour.

Elsa stood there for a few moments, processing what her so-called "mother" had just said. Then, she began to slowly walk up towards her room. What if Anna really would think of her as a "_thing_"? As a monster? Something to be caged up and gawked at? What if Anna really _wouldn't_ love her. Her whole life she had thought of Anna as the _only_ person that could see past her powers. That would love her no matter what. But that was five-year-old Anna. Who knows, maybe 15-year-old Anna would think different. Maybe her parents were right. No. Anna was _Anna_, and there was no changing that. Anna would always see past Elsa's powers, and love her no matter what. Even if she was a horrible sister.

Elsa reached her door and turned the knob slowly, but then quickly slammed the door behind her and sunk down to the floor, head resting against her door. She hated them. She hated her parents. _They_ were the horrible ones. _They_ were the ones Anna should fear. _They _were the monsters, the things, the _mistakes_. _They_ were to blame. _I just wish they'd die!_ Elsa screamed inside her head. _I wish an assassin would murder them in the middle of the night! Or the frightened maid from earlier would poison their wine. Or they would freeze up from their own inner coldness. Or one of the many fires they have ignited throughout the castle to keep away the forbidden cold would burn them to crisps. Or Anna would crash into them accidentally and send them crashing down the stairs to their doom. Well, maybe not that one. It would break Anna's heart after all._ Elsa began to think of many other scenarios in which her "beloved" parents could die.

Well, that was going to happen in no less than two days when they traveled to Traltea to meet with the King. And even more guilt would consume Elsa.

**Break** **(See last chapter's first Author's note for "break" explanation)**

Elsa had not exactly lived the most wonderful life, and the past weeks hadn't been _too_ pleasurable, but this was worse than anything that had happened so far; even the back injury.

Here she was, a girl who had, three months or so ago, been a princess, now in _jail_. How she ended up there was still a blur. All she did know, was that this "Dunwall" place certainly wasn't the Southern Isles, and there were many more guards, who, sadly, could outrun her. After that, there was no interrogation, just straight to jail for "assaulting" a guard.

Now, here she was, sitting on a slab of stone attached to the wall that was supposed to be her bed. The guards hadn't bothered with chains, considering that she was a woman and she wasn't "strong". Well, if she hadn't grown up the way she did, the not being strong part would have been false, but sadly, she had been pampered her whole life.

Her blue eyes traveled to the floor and landed on a metal grate that was probably used to drain any water out of the moist cell. She exhaled and her eyes moved elsewhere, only to immediately dart down to the grate again. It looked big enough to fit through. And it surely lead out somewhere. And, who knew how long she'd be in this prison. But then there was the question of how she'd break the metal bars.

Elsa sighed again, just when things were beginning to go her way, they turned on her. She looked down at her un-shackled hands, and an idea wormed its way into her brain. It was dangerous, but maybe... Nodding, Elsa took off one of her stained and dirtied white gloves, leaned down, and gently pressed a hand to the metal bars. Immediately, ice and frost sheathed them, then with her frozen hand still laying on the grate, it broke. The metal bars shattered and fell down through the dark hole, hitting more metal and echoing through seemed to be a tunnel.

Elsa hastily shoved her glove back on her hand and stared down into the hole. The metal shards didn't fall far before sounding, so it luckily wasn't that long of a drop. Her left hand lingered on the bed, as if urging her to rethink her decision and stay, but the guards would be suspicious of how the grate all of the sudden broke, and surely would investigate, so, there was no going back now.

The 19-year-old took a deep breath and eased herself down into the hole.

She was right about it not being a long fall; as soon as Elsa let go of the ground above her her feet met with the ground below her. From what she could tell from the slivers of light filtering in through the hole above her, she was in a sewer. The walls around her, unlike everything she encountered so far in this kingdom, were made of stone, and curved so the tunnel she was in was almost that of cylinder. The floor she was standing on was metal, though, and much to the girl's dismay, filled with sewage water until her ankles. _Well, I don't suppose I can smell any worse._

She began to walk down the sewer hallway, her slushy footsteps echoing off the walls. A sound stopped Elsa in her tracks suddenly. Faint squeaking came from further down the tunnel and Elsa guessed it to be the rats Captain Clarke had spoken so fondly about. Great, the _one_ kingdom her's didn't know about had to be the one that was infested with a rat plague and idiotic guards. Arendelle was starting to seem like a real gem now.

Elsa walked for what seemed like hours through the sewer, feeling along the wall and letting her hands become her eyes in this pitch dark place. She luckily had not run into any rats so far, well none of which were visible to her blind eyes.

But soon, a bright light rewarded Elsa and she rushed forward to the exit.

When she came outside, she eagerly looked around. Below her, lay more murky water littered with pieces of floating paper. Across, a large piece of a probably broken-off stone bridge lead up to a door encased in the rocks. Looking hopefully to the side for another way instead of trudging through a sewer again, her eyes were only met with a wall of the same material as the stone, complemented with barbed wire at the top.

"'Ey! What are you doing up there?" the voice that called her was certainly not questioning, but more along the lines of threatening. Her head whipped to the side and found three guards drawing their weapons and running up to her.

Elsa looked back to the water, then to the guards, then the water, then the guards, and finally the water. Why did her escaping always involve her becoming even more impossibly filthy?

**Break**

"Where d'you think she went?" _Stop breathing so loudly. Stop breathing so loudly!_

"I d'know…"

"Should we patrol 'round here?"

"Why?" _Calm breaths. Calm breaths._

"Don't you remember? Corvo escaped just yesterday, everyone down here is probably dead. No one will find her." _Cal-Wait...who's Corvo?_

"Yeah, but that ain't our problem. Come on, before Oscar beats our asses."

"Yeah...hey? Should we gather for whiskey and cigars tonight?"

"Undoubtedly." The door slammed shut and Elsa was left with complete silence, save for the squeaking of rats. Whoever this Corvo fellow was, she certainly _didn't_ want to meet him. Hopefully, he wasn't still lurking down here.

Exiting through the door after waiting a period of time was idiotic. Unless Elsa wanted to be sent back to prison, she who have to keep moving and just see where _this_ sewer lead her.

She started to crawl along the metal barring that functioned as a crawl-space above the small colony of rats scampering around bones and blood. She shuddered at the thought of being on the same floor of those disgusting rodents and continued on.

The crawl-space came to an end and Elsa grudgingly hopped off it and into a new room, separated with a wall of bricks from the rats.

The ex-princess walked through a hallway home to grass, mold, and graffiti, before coming to yet another hallway, with sewer water running through the middle. A small bridge attached the side of the corridor that she was not on, and another swarm of rats ran rapidly around across from her.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat when they began to run across said bridge and towards her. Once again, she was forced to dirty herself in order to keep her life.

The green water entered her ruined shoes and squished against her equally as dirty feet as she walked through the water, just as it had done before in her first sewer.

When Elsa reached the bridge, she sighed loudly, and ducked under, swimming through the unclean water. The rats eyed her and waited for any small slip-up she might make so they could devour the young girl's flesh, but to their small-brained dismay, Elsa swallowed her pride and swam again under the brick arch at the end of the hallway and emerged in another different room.

This pattern continued for a while: Elsa putting aside her significantly diminished pride, and managing some small task in order to escape.

Finally, after sneaking past more rats, and walking through more dirt and garbage, the 19-year-old had made it out. Standing on the stone shore to the ocean she was floating on a couple hours ago, Elsa smirked triumphantly at her success. Her smile instantly vanished though when a loud muffling noise played over speakers, and then a voice followed it.

"Attention, Dunwall citizens. The assassin, Corvo, responsible for the murder of our fair Empress and the disappearance of Lady Emily, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped state custody. Any evidence as to his whereabouts must be delivered to the City Watch at once."

There it was again, Corvo. Apparently _he _was the one that jerk, Oscar, had talked about; the one who murdered the Empress. Some Lord Protector. And whoever this "fair Empress" was, she certainly didn't do a good job with her kingdom. _Probably a fool who cared more about her looks than her kingdom. _she thought bitterly. _Wow, the past two places' rulers I've visited make me look the most fantastic, caring queen there has ever been._ She laughed softly to herself. _And Dunwall's probably better off with that Emily girl gone. _

Well, if there was one thing to say about Elsa, it was that escaping prison had certainly gone to her head.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I figured I might as well post what I have now, instead of adding small amounts over the next week and posting it a week later. I guess thanks to its shortness, it's **_**definitely**_ **not my best chapter. A bit plain, but yeah... Elsa's "critique" of the Empress and Emily will later come into play when she accidentally says what she thought around Corvo. *Evil cackle* Hope you all enjoyed, and boy do I make Elsa's parents dark. : / Have a wonderful day! : )**


	5. Weepers and a Baby

**Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymo-Shut up. Just shut up. I love that song so much, but my mom is literally about to go all Daud style on me and murder me. How do you get "Let it Go" out of you head? -is probably a frequently asked question on yahoo answers. **

**I also did minor research of the layout of Dunwall-id est starting Dishonored over for the I don't know what time. Okay, so not much to say other than I literally hummed and sang "Let it Go" throughout writing this whole chapter. Might be some references...might. T T Enjoy! : ) U**

Once again, Elsa had no idea where she was. This seemed to be a common recurring theme throughout the past couple of months. She had snuck into town, and avoided the guards, but now, it was almost comical how she managed to get lost so many times. Not that she exactly knew her way around this city to begin with, but being Elsa, she had somehow managed to get lost in the sketchiest neighbourhood.

Not too many people were around; correction: no people were around. The only sign of any human existence here was the occasional murmurings of a woman's creepy voice about birds. _Of course, this must be where the insane people reside. Wonderful._

The uneven stone ground was wet with what she hoped to be dew, but guessed it was probably far from that. Houses around her were covered in painted atrocities, cracked walls, broken windows, and wanted posters; one in particular caught her interest. Walking by a cluster of posters, a familiar name caught her eye. She turned around and ripped the paper from the wall.

WANTED

FOR THE MOST HEINOUS MURDER OF OUR FAIR

EMPRESS JESSAMINE KALDWIN

CORVO ATTANO

Still at large

REWARD OF 30,00 Coins

For Capture or Death

Reward will be paid by the City Watch in addition

to rewards offered by Private Citizens or outstanding

organizations.

The offenses of this man are in high crime under the laws of the City Watch and the edicts of our brave Lord Regent.

On the bottom right of the poster, a woman with black hair in a bun was depicted, a hand pointed to her. Then, on the top left, a picture of man. _He's actually quite handsome, _Elsa thought to herself, _Once you get past the murdering of an Empress and abduction of her daughter. And a reward of 30,000 coins AND a poster after a disappearance of __one_ _day, this man must be pretty important. Well, I suppose killing an __Empress_ _is a pretty high crime._

The blonde girl shrugged and tossed the piece of paper away. She continued to walk around and try to make sense of things until she heard a voice.

"What will we do with 'em? Slackjaw doesn't need 'em no more."

"Eh, I don't feel like catching the plague, so let 'em out, don't fight." A man grunted and the sound of key jangling then being inserted in a lock came from not too far away.

_Well, considering the neighbourhood I'm currently in, I'm going to stay away from those two._ she decided to herself and started to briskly walk away from their direction.

Elsa rounded a corner into an alley and stopped walking. Now her mother may have enjoyed calling her a "thing", but if she were to see these...creatures Elsa would seem like not only the most fantastic ruler, but the nicest, warmest, happiest person ever.

These things were obviously people, or had been. Thier flesh had begun to deteriorate, and pieces of said flesh were falling of hanging from their fly-eaten face. Blood ran down their rotting faces and caked their hands. And to add to this, flies swarmed and buzzed around them. "_Soon enough, you're nothin' but a walking corpse cryin' blood." _So these were the plague affected victims Captain Clarke had talked about.

Elsa took a step back and slowly started to walk backwards. She feared that if she were to run, the victims might hear and chase her. _But they're practically dead, so they probably can't run fast._ This ignorant statement did not in fact cause Elsa to run, but to relax stupidly and amble away.

Oh what would Lady Elizabeth say? "A princess doesn't stroll away while the literal walking dead...are running straight towards her. The corpses were running _right_ at _her_, and fast too. Joy.

_Well, scratch the silent walking away plan_. she thought and began to run. The problem was, that even though they were days, maybe even _hours_ away from death, these used-to-be people were fast. How they could run when they were just about dead, she didn't know.

Luckily, though, she was nearing the exit of the alley. Just a couple more steps and-something knocked her to the ground and Elsa's head slammed against the uneven stone.

When she opened her eyes flies were buzzing and landing on her face. She flipped herself over and one of the things was sitting on top of her. Her flipping over had thrown it off for a couple seconds, but its hands were soon back to her head and groping her face.

The others began to gather around her and squeeze themselves past each other to get to the young girl, all arguing with non-verbal groans for a piece of her.

The sound of metal clicking against metal enacted from somewhere beyond the hoard of corpses attacking her. Elsa didn't hear this through all the sounds coming from the corpses themselves. She was doing a mediocre good job of keeping the plagued beings off of her, but it was quickly tiring her out. Her swings that their faces and bodies became more haphazard and sloppy, and her fatigued muscles no longer could muster up the strength to push them off.

A plagued man, with a face so rotten and decaying flies swarmed to it and ate away at the quickly disappearing flesh, pushed past the others and grabbed her throat roughly. His fingers began to squeeze into the soft tissue, but stopped and relaxed their grip when his arm was cut clean off. He turned around in question and a blade was stabbed straight through his abdomen; the man fell to the ground, completely dead.

The others looked towards the source and were soon greeted with the same treatment. All but one of them remained alive, and Elsa gathered all her strength to shove him off her. His groans silenced and the 19-year-old pushed herself up to find that no one was there.

The bodies of the creatures were piled around on the ground. Their dark blood spilled from the neat gashes in their bodies and created puddles that flowed together with each other. Bile began to fill Elsa's mouth, but she gulped it down and turned her back to the horrendous sight.

She honestly didn't care who had saved her. They obviously had skill in killing things, so she was fine without ever meeting them.

_Hopefully, I don't catch this plague though_. But she highly doubted this. In fact, Elsa could never remember a time that she had been sick that she didn't fake. The ice in her body usually froze any invading virus or disease, and then it was done. _Well, I guess that's __one_ _upside._

Even though she doubted herself catching the plague, the whole ordeal had made her very weak. Walking was even hard now. Her feet staggered and she stumbled out of the alley way, tripping over a raised stone in the ground and falling once again. She groaned, but didn't move. Maybe she could take a quick nap, five minutes and that's it; her eyelids were very heavy after all.

_No, don't you dare Elsa! What if more of those things find you while you're asleep? _her conscience screamed at her. _What if-_

"Oh, shut up." Elsa mumbled into the ground. Her eyes closed and she was instantly lulled into sleep.

**Break**

The light was too bright. Way too bright. Even though it was a dull yellow of a lantern laying beside the mattress she herself was lying on it stung her eyes and Elsa buried her face into the old mattress.

The thought of where she was didn't poke her brain, just that she wanted it to be dark in the room.

"You're awake." Elsa sprung up and looked wide-eyed at a woman. Her brunette hair was cut short and large bags puffed out below her eyes. Her clothes were rather plain; a light green shirt, blue pants, and a blue coat. "Here, drink this." the woman handed Elsa a rusted cup with looked to be water in it. The younger girl eyed it suspiciously. The woman laughed softly and said, "Don't worry, it's fine."

Elsa stared at it again, but placed it to the side of the mattress. The brunette sighed, and spoke again.

"So, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked."

"Did you kill all those weepers?" the woman leaned forward, the look in her eyes reminding her of the fascinated one Anna had when Elsa would perform her magic before the incident.

"Weepers?"

"You know, weepers! The ones affected by the plague?" Oh, well their name certainly did make sense.

"No...someone else did."

"Who?"

"I..I don't know."

"Oh." she paused for a moment, then said after clearing her throat, "I found you asleep on the ground. I was scared on of the Bottle Street Gang might find you, so I took you here."

"Oh...thanks. Um, where exactly is 'here'?"

"Oh," the woman's face turned a bit red, "It's my home. I know it's not much, but it's all I got. After all, it's still hard to afford a home-even here-, when you don't really have a job anymore." she rushed the last two sentences as if trying to make up for the dismal state of her house.

"No, no! It's fine!" Elsa tried to reassure her, even though the house was far from her definition of "fine". There was a long, awkward pause before the woman spoke again.

"So...what's your name?" she asked as the flush faded away from her cheeks.

"I...I don't really want to say." Of course Elsa didn't want to say this, but even on the ship, with people whom she was staying with for weeks, she didn't even reveal her name. It was more of a safety complex than anything else; if people didn't know her name, there's would be no way of her being found. If people didn't know her name, maybe she could become someone else.

The woman nodded and looked to the ground. Her mouth opened to speak, but a cry interrupted her. Elsa jerked up at the sound of a long wailing coming from another room. But this wasn't someone who was in pain, no, she knew this sound; this was a child, an infant.

"Oh! Evelyn!" her rescuer swore softly to herself, then rushed to the other room. Elsa, sitting awkwardly on the mattress, and feeling like a pesky thorn stuck in a foot, got up and followed the woman into an adjoining room.

The room, like most of the house, was barren and stray articles spread across the floor. It was wooden as well, and most of the planks had almost rotted away to a point where the younger girl felt guilty stepping on them, and weakening the floor more.

"Who's Evelyn?" Elsa asked softly, staring at the woman's hunched back. She turned around and cradled a small bundle in her arms. Little hands waved out of the blanket that covered most of the baby to the brunette.

Anna. That is where she had heard the sound of a baby's cry. Anna. Elsa shook her head mentally and stared at the mother, who was whispering soft words to the baby and humming tunes.

This was a mother. Not her mother. No, _this_ was an _actual_ mother. A mother that would comfort her child when they were sad. A mother that would sit by the child's bed when they were scared. A mother that looked upon her child with loving eyes. None of those had been in Elsa's mother. None. She had only ever demonstrated some of these qualities around Anna, but never around Elsa.

"Do you want to hold her?" the woman's voice woke Elsa from her thoughts. She looked towards the baby and smiled. Her hand reached out only to immediately draw back when she remembered who she was. Not having a name wouldn't change anything. She was still Elsa. She still had ice-powers. Elsa shook her head lightly.

"Oh come on!" the woman prodded and placed the baby in Elsa's arms. The 19-year-old's arms quivered and held the baby tightly to her chest in fear of dropping it.

Evelyn closely resembled her mother. Brown hair that sprung up in several places, but still hadn't grown quite yet; brown and eyes that, unlike her mother's, had lost their lively glow, and dulled; and already slightly dirty skin.

The infant smiled up at Elsa and babbled slurred, nonwords. Her face was so sweet, and so...innocent; it made Elsa grin back at the child.

"You're...crying." Evelyn's mother spoke. She was?

"What?" Elsa looked up, unknown tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the girl's voice was more choked this time, "She's just so adorable."

The woman smiled and gently took her baby from Elsa's arms, setting her back in the cardboard box stuffed with thin, scratchy blankets that served as Evelyn's crib.

"Come on," the woman placed a hand softly on Elsa's shoulder, "Let's leave her to sleep."

**Break**

Night was upon them in a matter of minutes, the smoke and exhaust puffing from chimneys and factories obvious against the dark night sky.

Elsa and the woman, who she learned to be named Edna, were huddled together in blankets-Elsa pretending to be cold-and staring into a flickering fire.

Even though Elsa had still not given her name, they had learned much more about each other. But there was one burning question that poked Elsa's mind as she sat in contented silence with her new friend: where was Evelyn's father?

The flames cast shadows upon their faces and danced around, eager to escape the confines of the old, rusted fireplace that held them.

_Come on Elsa, _an annoying voice prodded, _Ask it. Just ask it! Who's Evelyn's father? Who? Maybe you can help in some way._ The reality of the last thought was incredibly false, and Elsa knew it, but her lips seemed as though they didn't.

"So…" the younger woman asked awkwardly cleared her throat, "Where exactly is Evelyn's father?"

Edna's back straightened, and a pained look flashed across her face before she too cleared her throat and answered, "He's...not exactly here."

"Is he dead?" Elsa flinched at her own words, but stared at the older woman in hope.

"No…" she sighed, "He's just...he doesn't really care."

"What?" this was starting to sound familiar. Edna sighed again and continued,

"I...it's a long story." Now, usually Elsa would have backed out politely at this statement, but there was something Anna-like inside of her right now that stopped her mind through thinking over her actions and dived right in.

Elsa tilted her head to signal that she would like to hear. Edna exhaled for the third time, and after staring at the illuminated ground in front of them, she spoke:

"Well...do you you know what the Golden Cat it?" Elsa shook her head. "It's...it's a place where wealthy young men go to satisfy their...needs." cue the blush on Elsa. "I...used to work there. I wasn't born exactly rich...no. After my Ma and Pa died when I was 17, I knew I needed a job. But, I ignored it and spent all the money they left to me quickly. One day, I bumped into a woman-the worst yet best mistake of my life-and she looked me over then, offered me a job. Of course, I accepted; I obviously didn't know what I was getting myself into. Well, a couple months passed, then a year." Edna stopped to see if Elsa was still paying attention; the young girl stared intently back and Edna chuckled softly.

"There were these two customers, brothers. I never had to work with them either of them until one of their usuals was sick, and I was the replacement. I was sent to a room where one of them was and...well, yeah." again, Elsa blushed furiously. "But, he was different than most of the clients I had; he was polite. He didn't order me around, and he didn't stare at me with disgust. And, eventually, after several more months, we fell in love." the brunette woman smiled softly when she said the next part, "I remember he always used to compliment me and say that one day, I could escape all this and be with him." the smiled disappeared, "I was dumb. That was obviously a lie. He enjoyed toying with my emotions and then sitting back and watching me believe I would be the wife to a rich, young man, and not a _whore_." of course, Elsa flinched at this word. Edna continued:

"Skip over another couple months, and I found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited! I could finally leave that wretched place and be free. And, most importantly, be married to the man I loved...or thought I loved. You see, when I told him that we were to have a child-I knew it was his because he was my only customer then-, he frowned. He _frowned_ and stared at me like an idiot. And we weren't alone, oh no!" Edna's face began to heat up with new-found anger, "We were right in front of a couple of my colleges and other clients of theirs'. He looked at me like I was a piece of _filth_, and said to the others around us: 'Do you see that? Poor little whore here thinks that we are going to have a child together and get married. Aw, how sweet'. I was mortified. Not only did I lose the love of my life, but I also lost my job because of Evelyn. And yet," the small smile was back and widened into a grin, "And yet, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

**Okay, so I know that's a weird way to end a chapter. This update was much sooner than I thought, mainly because I'm not going to have much time throughout the next couple of weeks to squeeze out writing from me brain, so I decided to write this down quickly and update sooner than later like the last one. Although, I am quite excited to write the next chapter. Here's a hint: it involves a wanted poster and the need for an elixir. Also, in case you didn't know, Edna is based off the character Corvo can save from the guards who are harassing her about the elixir she got for her baby. So...yeah. I seem to have a thing about making character's history more dark instead of : "Oh, my husband passed at sea." or something normal and PG like that. Not some frickin' prostitute horrible life. : / Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Everyone have a great day! : )**

**Added note: No "Let it Go" references, sorry. I felt like it would be too cheesy for this chapter. I need a more discreet place to sneak it it. You better watch out. T U T Oh crap, now I have another song stuck in my head. T_T**


End file.
